Media players may be configured to allow users to play and manage different types of media via a single device. For example, various media players may allow a user to watch movies, television programs, other audio/video content, play music, view photos, and display or play any other suitable media content from any of a variety of sources. Sources for such media content include, but are not limited to, terrestrial broadcast television and radio, cable broadcast television and radio, satellite television and radio, wireless and wired computer networks, local and remote storage devices, compact disc drives, digital video disk drives, portable storage devices such as solid state memory devices and portable drives, etc.
Many media players utilize a visual user interface to allow a user to interact with and control the media player. A media player user interface also may be configured to display content related to a currently playing media item. For example, a title of a currently playing movie or television show may be displayed on a user interface. Such user interface content may be streamed from a media source along with media content, or may be periodically downloaded and stored local to the media player. Regardless of the method used to deliver user interface content, it may be difficult to display various types of content, and/or to dynamically update or modify user interface content, with some media player user interface systems.